Hector Returns... With Grave News
Previous Episode: The Chester Mines Next Episode: The Doveport... Port Overview Player characters have just finished a long rest after their adventures in The Chester Mines. When the group awakes in the morning, they find that Nomi G'nome is missing. The group decides it would be in their best interest to go to a tavern to get some food and information before continuing on. The group finds out that the city of Doveport has been emptied of commoners as the city was in the process of being taken over by pirates. The group finds Hector in their bar, and he reveals the information he gathered from Finch Latimer while he was away. Finch told Hector Ayn Rand has hired many of the members of the Hund Crime Syndicate, an assassin organization, to spy on and kill her enemies. She also hired Qian "The Golden Rose" Ain, to be her personal protection. While Hector was coming back to meet the group in Chester, he saw 3 dragons fly over-head to the north. Finally, when Hector arrived in Chester, he saw one of the Hund Crime Syndicate assassins, Essex, and old friend of his sneaking around the governor's house. Hector attempted to follow him, but was spotted. Essex attacked Hector, but Hector was able to kill him before being killed himself. While in the tavern, Kaalin recognizes Evny, a Wood Elf elder, who she has known of since she was little. Kaalin explains to the group it is odd for Evny to be so far from home, and it would be a good idea to see what she is doing in Ishira. When Kaalin approaches Evny, Evny recognizes her right away. Evny explains she is there because she has recognized a growing evil magic in Ishira, Marun's Tower to the north. Evny says it is a problem, but the civil war between the humans is a more pressing issue - 5,000 people without a home in Doveport is a more pressing issue. Kaalin and Hector agree with her and convince the group to go with her to Doveport. Evny introduces the party to one of the Ishiran captains in Chester, and asks him to provide horses so they can quickly get to Doveport to reinforce the soldiers there. The captain allows them to take five horses, and tells them he can allow 200 of his soldiers to go as reinforcements, but they will be a few days behind as they have to march. Evny tells the group to meet her at the East gates in a half hour to leave. Each of the party go their separate ways to prepare. While Timmy is away, he sees Nomi G'nome who says it is part of his mission in Ishira to find out what is going on at Marun's tower. He tells Timmy that hopefully their paths will cross again. The group leaves Chester with Evny and ride through the night to arrive at Doveport early morning of the 13th of The Time of Flowers. Events * The group goes to a tavern and finds Hector who tells them the information he got from his old friend, Finch Latimer. * Kaalin spots Evny, a Wood Elf elder, and tries to find out what she is doing so far from home. * Evny reveals there is a dark magical power growing at Marun's Tower, but prior to going there she wants to help the humans who have lost there home in Doveport due to attacking pirates. * The group decides to help Evny and they ride through the night to get to Doveport. New Characters Introduced * Evny (Token NPC) Memorable Quotes * "I slept like I did most of the damage." - Urist Trivia * Category:Episode